ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Delia and Garrett
Delia and Garrett, (also known as Darrett) is the friendship pairing between Delia Delfano and Garrett Spenger. They seem to be the oddballs of the group. Garrett being an anxious person while Delia is quirky and more carefree. They're somewhat opposites, yet they get along very well. Delia and Garrett are portrayed by Sarah Gilman and Peyton Clark. For the cast pairing, see Peyton and Sarah. Other Names *'Gelia' (G/'arrett) and (D/'elia) *'Garlia' (Gar/'rett) and (De/'lia) *'Delarrett' (Del/'ia) and (G/'arrett) *'Deliett' (Deli/'a) and (Garr/'ett) * Garelia(Gar/'''rett and D/elia)' * '''Darrelia (D'/e/'lia' and G/'arre'/t Moments Season 1 'The Pilot' *When getting busted by Lindy and Logan's parents, they were next to each other. *When they walked out of Lindy and Logan's house, they walked out together. *When Delia said don't treat me like I'm a puppy, Garrett put his arm around her, scratched the back of her ear and said, "Good girl!" multiple times. *When at the party, they both pretended to be Mrs. Klasby. *When Delia came out from under all of the coats, Garrett was scared. *They (along with Jasmine) went to the party that Lindy and Logan threw. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station ' *Delia's double-jointedness seems to have a particular impact on Garrett. *They (along with Jasmine and Logan) helped out Lindy at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. *Garrett is the one that texted Delia that Lindy needed help. 'The New Guy' *Delia laughed when Garrett said that a bird pooped in his mouth. *When they came back from the movie and Garrett and Logan walked in Rumble Juice, Delia was looking right at Garrett. *Delia and Garrett both walked next to each other when going to the plane. *They (along with the rest of the gang) wanted Tom in their group, and then wanted to get rid of him. *When the gang dyed their hair pink, Delia was doing Garrett's hair. *When the group was hugging, Delia and Garrett were right next to each other. *When the gang was voting on getting rid of Tom, they were opposite of each other. *When Delia was about to tell Tom the gang no longer wanted him in the group and Lindy poured the tray of Tocco's in her face, Garrett looked at Delia worriedly. *They were in the basement. *When Delia asked Garrett, "You do realise motor means leave, right?", he replied with, " I do, now." 'Dear High School Self' *Delia and Garrett both went to look for Lindy's letter. *Garrett and Delia were right next to each other in the mail cart. *When Jasmine was talking in school, Delia and Garrett were close to each other. *Delia licks Garrett's hand. *They were sitting next to each other at lunch. *They (along with Jasmine and Logan) hated Lindy's overly excited ramble. *Delia talks about how wigged Garrett gets with puzzles. *When Delia was talking to 'Harold', Garrett was looking at her like she was nuts. *They were so close when talking about Lindy's tells. *They were standing next to each other when Jasmine was interrogating Mrs. Babcock. *When the shelf was falling, they (along with Jasmine and Logan) ran away from it. *They were extremely close standing at the mailroom. *Delia kept pointing the cow eyes to Garrett. *When Jasmine and Garrett were going to fight in the trash bin, Delia got in between them, possibly to make sure Garrett wouldn't get hurt. And Garrett stopped when she did, as not to hurt Delia. *They (along with Logan and Jasmine) laughed at Lindy's skirt mishap. *Delia points out the rat on Garrett's shirt. *Garrett walks up to Delia with a very gleeful smile in Delia's dream. *Garrett (along with the rest of the gang) was speaking Delionics. *Both (along with Logan and Jasmine)forgave Lindy after they found out why Lindy wrote that she wanted better friends. 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' *Garrett only showed Delia his amped-up bathroom. *Delia liked Garrett's bathroom. *Delia smiled when Garrett said Jasmine wasn't allowed in the bathroom. * Delia knew the names of all the girls that he liked but they didn't like him back and listed their names in a teasing manner. *Garrett and Delia were standing next to each other in the Baracuda Boardroom. *They both smiled at each other when they were saying their cheesy vegetable jokes. *They were next to each other in the waiting room. *They (along with the rest of the school) liked Jasmine and Logan's spray. *They (along with the rest of the gang) were on team Yum-Yum. 'Lindylicious' *Delia and Garrett were sitting next to and close to each other on the couch at Rumble Juice *Garrett was smiling at Delia *They were both in the cinema *Garrett was staring at Delia when they were in Rumble Juice 'Snow Problem' *They both went on the ski trip *They were near each other in the cabin *Garrett looked at Delia weirdly *Delia followed Garrett into the cabin *Delia looked shocked when Garrett crashed into the wall *Garrett was near Delia quite a lot of the episode 'Lindy Nose Best' *Garrett and Delia had their own subplot. *Delia was Garrett's first choice to date. *Garrett asked Delia out. (However, it was just because he was worried about Jasmine and Logan 'dating' and then took it back, when he found out they were only fake-dating. *Garrett said that dating each other wouldn't be the worst. *Delia seemed not completely convinced when Garrett said they could do better. *Garrett did what Delia had told him to do, stand up to the football coach. Which resulted in him being kicked out. *Garrett storms to Delia at her locker. *Garrett shows Delia his "hideous" shirt, proving he got kicked out of the team. *They looked away when Lindy said it was ridiculous when Mr. Buffington said she sticks into other people's business. *Delia was telling Lindy to stop talking about getting Garrett put onto the football team. *Delia tried to help when Garrett was being ignored by his coach. *Garrett found out Delia was on the football team and had an argument. *With Lindy's help, they resolved the situation. *Delia helped Garrett out with his kicking skills. *Garrett was grateful for Delia when he helped him get back on the team and thanked her *Delia got Garrett and two of his teammates to drag her to class with the football equipment. 'Bad News' * Delia constantly kept lightly teasing Garrett. * Delia was doubtful of the virtual girlfriend relationship lasting long. 'Next of Pumpkin' *Garrett somewhat sarcastically said that Delia was going to make a great mom someday. *Delia knew that Garrett was hiding a secret from acting all nervous. Season 2 'The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats' *When Garrett assumes he and Delia had their first kiss, she calls him "Gare-Bear" when she insists otherwise. *Delia and Garrett are together in Rumble Juice, without the rest of the gang. *Delia teases Garrett about not having his first kiss. *Delia felt the worst for Garrett that he hadn't had his first kiss. *They were alone in the hallway. *Garrett smiles at Delia several times. *Delia said she'd give Garrett his first kiss. Garrett smiled at this comment. *Garrett gives Delia flowers. *Garret got dressed up in a suit for his kiss with Delia. *Delia said Garrett was sweet for giving her flowers, smiled and kinda blushed. *Delia seemed kind of anxious to kiss Garrett. *Garrett got Betty to play music for the kiss *They almost kiss. *Delia told Garrett he should have his first kiss with someone who he really likes, and he agrees with her. *Delia told Garrett that any girl would be lucky to date him, Garrett replies with a thanks to that comment and smiled at Delia. *They hugged. 'Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!' * After Delia was satisfied helping Lindy and Logan using psychology she said that she heard Jasmine has been helping Garrett which she replies, " I got to put an end to that". This could be just because she got too into her psychology class or the fact that she didn't want Jasmine and Garrett spending time together, hinting possible jealousy. 'Logan Finds Out!' *Delia wants Garrett (and Lindy) to be in her play for drama class. *Garrett eminently agrees to be in Delia's play. *Delia keeps changing her script for Garrett, because he has stage fright. 'Stevie Likes Lindy' *Delia and Garrett had a subplot in this episode *In all their scenes, they were together. *They were in Rumble Juice, without the rest of the gang. *Delia found out that Garrett has his drivers licence and agreed to keep it a secret from the rest of the group. *Delia called Garrett "Gare-Bear" a few times *Garrett only told Delia that he has his licence *Delia punched Garrett's cheek. *Garrett agreed to drive Delia to her nanna's *Delia and Garret were singing to "Oh My Darling" in Garret's car. *Garrett got to meet both of Delia's nanna's- this means he got to meet part of her family and she didn't mind. *They were singing in the car. *Delia thought Garrett trying to bribe her and be "evil" was so adorable. *Delia felt bad for taking advantage of Garrett and apologized to him. *Delia told Garrett that he's like the nicest guy in the world and he deserves better than being taken advantage of. *Delia promised Garrett that she would be the first person she'd take places, when she gets her licence. 'Cheer Up Girls' *They both watched RaeLynn's performance *They were in the basement *Delia asked Garrett who he was supposed to be *Garrett told Delia he was Roy Boy 'Doggie Daddy' *They are in Rumble Juice. *Garrett teases Delia, saying her driving instructor likes to live on the edge for teaching her how to drive. *Delia gives Garrett a funny look. *They are in the basement at the end of the episode. 'Bite Club' *They are in Rumble Juice at the end of the episode. *They look at each other's photos from Halloween night *When Garrett asks who the big lemon is on the highway, Delia tells him that Trish sent the picture to her and Logan; and that its Dez, 'The Rescuers' *Garrett and Delia help save an animal rescue shelter, along with the rest of the group *Delia obviously trusts Garrett with her relationship with Brandon if she asks him to break up with Brandon for her *They are alone talking once again on the Rumble Juice couch as they did in Stevie likes Lindy and The Not So Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats. *Delia asks Garrett to break up with Brandon for her, and offers him twenty bucks *Garrett, at first, doesn't want to break up with Brandon for Delia, but agrees when she offers him the money. *Delia calls Garrett her hero for breaking up with Brandon for her *Delia says she and Lindy have to fight over Garrett, now that Jasmine and Logan are dating *Garrett seems excited when Delia says she has to fight with Lindy over him, as if he wants her to win, but then gets upset when she says no. *They group hug with Lindy, Logan, and Jasmine. Trivia 'Similarities' *They both are friends with Lindy, Logan, and Jasmine. *They both have brown hair. *They both go to DITKA High School. *They both play/have played football. *They both are somewhat eccentric. *They both hate giving people bad news. *They're both Jogan shippers (along with Lindy and Betty) *They're both a part of a band (along with Jasmine, Logan, and Lindy) *They both seem to like to sometimes sort of "baby" each other, as seen in The Pilot and Stevie Likes Lindy. 'Differences' *Delia is female but Garrett is male. *Delia loves mani-peddies but Garrett hates them. *Delia has hazel eyes, but Garrett has blue eyes. *Delia has eaten a jellyfish and kept one as a pet but Garrett hasn't. *Garrett is a germaphobe but Delia isn't. *Delia is care-free while Garret is anxious. *Garrett has his drivers licence, but Delia doesn't *Delia is a cat person, but Garrett is a dog person. *Garrett has his drivers licence, but Delia is learning to drive *Delia has had her first kiss, but Garrett hasn't *Delia has dated someone (Brandon) but Garrett hasn't 'Facts' *''I Didn't Do It'' viewers actually don't know how long they've known each other. However, the flashback in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station revealed that they've known each other since they were in third grade. *They (along with the rest of the gang) wrote a letter to their high school selves when they were little kids. *They almost kissed in The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats. 'Trademarks' * Color - Green - They both wear it quite often. * Number '- 12. Garrett's number on the football team is 12 and when Delia replaced him for a little while, she had his jersey, the number 12. * '''Sport '- Football. They both were on the football team. * 'Episode '- Lindy Nose Best: Garrett suggests to Delia that they date, and she helps him get back on the football team. **''The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats: Delia offers to give Garrett his first kiss and he makes it romantic for her, only for her to not go through with it, because Delia thinks Garrett should have his first kiss someone who likes him as more than a friend and calls him a great guy **Stevie Likes Lindy: Delia and Garrett spend a lot of time together, which includes Garrett driving them to his grandmother's. Delia also promises him that he will be the first person she'll drive around when she gets her license. **The Rescuers'': Even though Garrett and Delia only have a couple of scenes together, it shows that Delia obviously trusts Garrett with her relationships, because she asks him to break up with Brandon for her for twenty dollars, which he does. Delia calls Garrett her hero for doing this. Quotes Season 1 The Pilot 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' 'Lindy Nose Best' 'Next of Pumpkin' Season 2 The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats Logan Finds Out! Stevie Likes Lindy 'Cheer Up Girls' 'Doggie Daddy' 'Bite Club' 'The Rescuers' Gallery Category:Pairings Category:FanFiction Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Delia Delfano Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Sarah Gilman Category:Peyton Clark Category:Friendship Category:Darrett Category:Friendships